Reference to Related Application
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 050,633, filed May 14, 1987 is related to this application. It concerns synthetic peptides corresponding to the 79-104, 64-80 and 149-169 regions of M-protein and their use in the diagnosis and treatment of influenza.